


La réalité de l'Iquisitrice vs Les exigences de ses admirateurs

by DamyaIzenaten



Series: Mais vous êtes l'Inquisitrice! [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamyaIzenaten/pseuds/DamyaIzenaten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samson et l'Inquisitrice Lavellan micronouvelles</p>
            </blockquote>





	La réalité de l'Iquisitrice vs Les exigences de ses admirateurs

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The reality of the inquisitor vs the exigencies of her admirers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717871) by [DamyaIzenaten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamyaIzenaten/pseuds/DamyaIzenaten). 



La chambre était sombre a part quelques bougies pour éclairer a peine, il se rhabillait lentement juste pour gagner quelques secondes de plus au prés d'elle, elle était prés de la table, se versant un verre de vin,

Je suis enceinte.

Maintenant il ne savait plus comment refermer sa chemise, elle ne cessera jamais de le surprendre, il était sur le point de demander sarcastiquement « qui est l'heureux père » mais il se retint, ce n'était pas le temps de lancer des vannes -  _est ce que tu compte le garder ?_ La question ne franchit pas ses lèvres de peur d'avoir l'air de s'en soucier, s'en soucier finit toujours par faire mal… alors il se contenta de baisser la tête retenir son souffle attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose.

Elle se retourna vers lui et lui offrit le verre de vin  _\- la voilà sa réponse_  Il prit le verre et le vida d'un coup, il était heureux, ça ne servira a rien de le nier, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la narguer,

\- Et tout le monde saura que tu baise avec moi, quelle terrible réputation tu vas te faire Inquisitrice !

\- Tout le monde sait déjà que je couche avec toi Samson… ils essayent juste de prétendre que ce n'est pas entrain d'arriver.

-Maintenant se sera impossible d'étouffer l'affaire, ou de le nier…sauf si … Il relava la tête et planta son regard dans le sien

Elle hocha la tête et sourit, son masque de « je m'en fous je suis le plus méchant de tout Thédas » ne marchait plus avec elle -je ne compte pas mentir sur sa parenté, je désir que son père le reconnaisse !

\- Dois-je t'épouser alors ? Il lança, plus amusé qu'incrédule, cette elfe était plus folle qu'il ne croyait

\- Oui, mais on le fera en petite comité, quelques proches et amis peut être, ou peut être pas… j'ai pas envie qu'on nous jette des pierres.

\- Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Tu t'es laisser tomber enceinte, tu ne me feras pas croire que c'est un accident

-Vu ce que tu aime faire au lit, ça aurait bien pu être un accident.

Son sourire s'élargit et malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, Samson entrevit le rouge monter a ses joues, et le souvenir encore frais de ses jambes posées sur ses épaules alors qu'il se vidait sans le moindre état d'âme à l'intérieur d'elle, le fit grogner.

-Je veux un enfant, Dagna fait encore des recherches, mais s'il n'y a pas de moyens de…je garderai au moins ça.

\- Prends donc une mèche de cheveux ! Un enfant n'est pas un souvenir femme ! Cet enfant aura une vie très difficile…

\- Tu sais, les choses vont bien pour mon clan maintenant, mais jadis quand j'étais petite, j'ai connu la faim, le froid et les pieds ensanglantés par de longues marches… ça c'est une vie difficile, et je ferai en sorte que notre enfant ne connaisse rien de tel…ça va être un bon gosse …il sera bien, il sera comme toi

-Tu crois que je veux qu'il soit comme moi ? Il demanda amèrement

\- Moi je veux qu'il soit comme toi. Elle lui murmura son expression adoucit par quelque chose que Samson en avait oublié l'existence.

Sur ces mots, Samson attrapa son bras et la ramena vers lui, lui encore assis sur le lit, elle debout entre ses jambes écartés, il nicha son visage dans son ventre, elle ne tarda pas a sentir le tissus de sa légère nuisette absorber l'humidité de ses larmes. Et elle su qu'elle avait eu raison.


End file.
